Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to graphics processing and more specifically to texture mapping.
Description of the Related Art
Texture mapping is a well-known graphics processing technique in which a texture is applied to the surface of an object to be displayed. Textures may indicate color and transparency of pixels corresponding to object surfaces, for example. Graphics programs typically include state information that may be used to access and apply a texture. The state information may include base address in memory, size, clamping parameters, filtering parameters, etc. Filtering parameters may indicate how to determine pixel attributes based on texels retrieved from the texture. State information for textures may be accessed relatively frequently during graphics shading.